Alcoholic Drinks
by eternas
Summary: Being somewhere you shouldn’t be is a problem, especially when there are drinks, alcoholic drinks.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all the characters belong to J.K Rowling, I just enjoy playing with them.**

**Also, the song I used for this Fic are property of Something Corporate.**

**A/N: Also, I've read the 6th book, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and I know that Draco might not stop being a Death Eater, and I know that they wouldn't kiss, but this was a plot that has been bugging me for awhile, so I had to write it. So, for the inconvience, but even though Ginny and Draco may never be together, I still like to write about them. Sorry, if that is an inconvience for anyone.**

**X.X.X**

**Summary: **Being somewhere you shouldn't be is a problem, especially when there are drinks; alcoholic drinks.

**Read and Review!**

**X.X.X**

_I kissed a drunk girl  
I kissed a drunk girl, yes I did  
Kissed a drunk girl on the lips  
I let my guard down  
how could I have been so dumb  
Her eyes were open  
I know I am not the one  
I know I am not the one  
I know I am not the one _

I kissed a drunk girl  
Why do I do these things I do to myself  
I kissed a drunk girl  
I'm sure I could've been anybody else

I went to her house  
and everybody there was gone  
her little cousin just passed out on the lawn  
We walked to my car  
She mouthed "Is everything ok?"  
She leaned in slowly  
So now I can say

I kissed a drunk girl  
Why do I do these things I do to myself  
I kissed a drunk girl  
I'm sure I could've been anybody else  
anybody else

I pulled away  
cuz you see I didn't think it would be  
right I said let's save this  
for some other night  
She said "No, no, no I know  
That everything is gonna be just fine"  
How could I do this when I want her to be all mine.

I kissed a drunk girl  
Why do I do these things I do to myself  
I kissed a drunk girl  
I'm sure I could've been anybody else  
anybody else

I know you don't care about me  
I'm sure when all is said and done  
and I go home feeling lonely  
You will have had your fun  
do you even remember?

I kissed a drunk girl  
Why do I do these things I do to myself  
I kissed a drunk girl  
and now I'm sure  
and now I'm sure  
I could've been anybody else  
anybody else  
anybody else  
I could have been  
anybody else

**------------:—:—:—:-------------  
  
Alcoholic Drinks**

**------------:—:—:—:-------------**

**Chapter 1: Getting Drunk**

As she sat there, at the bar, silver-gray eyes could be seen following her every move. Watching the way she laughed, smiled, threw her head back as she laughed, and how she brought the bottle to her lips.

It was intoxicating; as intoxicating as drinking, as intoxicating as sniffing expensive cologne. There was something about her, something that he hadn't noticed before. She was her own person now, not shadowed by the golden trio, and although she thought she was invisible, to him she wasn't.

Her once orange-red hair was now a dark auburn, unlike the rest of the Weasley Clan, and flowing down to the middle of her back in soft waves. A few curls were insistent and kept falling into her eyes, making her have to shake her head or brush them away. Her lips were full, a cherry red, and untouchable. Her eyes were like pools of milky chocolate, eyes that one could get lost in. It was as though there was this barrier surrounding her, making her an untouchable beauty, and to him, that's exactly what she was.

The forbidden fruit, the untouchable beauty, the girl he tormented way back when, the girl that filled his dreams

Every weekend she stopped by and had a few drinks, and every weekend he watched her; not missing any move she made. Some would call him a stalker, a crazed person, but he was neither, just a boy who was haunted by an untouchable beauty.

**X.X.X**

She did this every weekend, just to get away from the hectic work of her career. Hogwarts without the golden trio was sort of lonely, but now she had been able to branch out, and be shadowed no longer. That was when Ginevera Weasley knew what she wanted in life, she wanted a family, and she wanted to become a professor. Ginevra , Ginny, wanted to teach Charms. She had loved Charms, and was good at it, but she had also been good in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Either way Ginny had known that she wanted to become a teacher.

Once she had finished her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it hadn't taken long to realize that she wanted to become a teacher. Somehow no longer being shadowed by the golden trio had made her a person, and not someone who tagged along with the golden trio.

Everyone she had thought never saw her, or whom she thought she was invisible to, had noticed her in her seventh year. Now, almost four years later she was just as noticed as she was back in her seventh year. The golden trio were busy becoming Aurors, while here she was, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts (Charms hadn't been up for grabs at the time).

Her mother had been a little disappointed that she did not follow in the trios' footsteps and become an Auror, but was proud none-the-less. Her father, on the other hand, was delighted for her, for she had gone and done what she wanted to do, ignoring everyone else telling her what she should do. No, Ginny had gone and made her own path, and was now living the life that she wanted.

**X.X.X**

He was on the run from his life, avoiding his family at all costs, and all due to one little decision, the decision to stop being a Death Eater. Draco Malfoy had realized that he didn't want to be a Death Eater, even though that was his dream back in Hogwarts, and he had gone and gotten the mark. But as he left Hogwarts he realized that he wanted to do more in his life, instead of doing the bidding of a half-blood maniac pretending to be a pureblood.

With a sigh Draco lifted the sleeve of his shirt, wincing as his eyes came in contact with the ugly, cursed mark. It was a mark that he was destined to wear for the rest of his life, to live with the mistake that he had made at such a young age.

Now, he found himself making another mistake, watching the youngest Weasley. Of course, his father would curse him into oblivion, but hell, he had already done that. So, what was the problem? Nothing at all except Draco's teachings in his early life not to have contact with the enemy. But was Ginivera Weasley still the enemy? Surely, ever since he had stopped being a Death Eater, they were on the same side.

With a groan he realized that they were on the same side, and he didn't find it so bad.

**X.X.X**

Titling her head to listen to what the bartender was telling her she realized that once more she had the feeling that she was being watched. Every weekend when she came to the bar to have a few drinks to just get away, she had the feeling that she was being watched. By whom, she didn't know, but tonight she was determined in finding out.

With a nod and a small laugh Ginny made her way away from the bar and walked around the room, constantly keeping an eye out for anyone unusual.

After her third glass she found the room beginning to spin and she slowly sat down, still not noticing the silver-gray eyes that were still watching her. As she brought the drink to her lips she took a rather large gulp of the intoxicating drink and closed her eyes as the liquid went down her throat.

With a hum of satisfaction she opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. Silver-gray eyes staring into her milky ones, eyes that she recognized from school, eyes that belonged to Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" she snapped, rubbing her temple slightly.

**X.X.X**

How he had come to stand in front of her he had no idea. This was the first time in the many visits she had made to the bar that he had ever actually walked up to her. He had usually stayed within the shadows, watching her, and nothing more. Although now that she haunted his dreams more and more he couldn't think of anything else, but her.

The way she had closed her eyes as she drank some of her drink had clouded his senses, and here he was, standing in front of her, with his eyes on her, watching her.

He hadn't been expecting her to open her eyes so suddenly, but she had. This was his own doing, and now he had to face the consequences of being caught. Her asking him what he wanted brought him back to reality as he smirked.

"Why, I didn't think you cared about my needs," he drawled, a smirk playing across his lips.

Ginny glared, not knowing what to say. Setting her drink down she rolled her eyes and suddenly grabbed his hand as one of her favorite songs by the Weird Sisters came on. She had talked the bartender into playing songs, assuring him that it would bring in more costumers, and indeed it had.

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked down at where his hand was being held by her hand. "Weasley, what on earth are you doing?" he asked, shocked.

Ginny smirked and pulled him in front of her, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. "Look, this is one of my favorite songs, and I will not be forced to dance alone."

Draco suppressed a grin and just smirked. "Well, I'm glad I could be of service, but of course, I always am," he said as he placed his hands on her hips.

Ginny rolled her eyes and didn't say a word after that, just kept dancing as the music kept on playing. Every now and again a waitress would come over and hand her a drink and she would smile and finish the drink.

After a few of those Draco was sure that she was drunk, completely drunk. She kept on giggling and Draco couldn't help but shake his head at some of the things that came from her perfectly full, cherry red lips.

When he tried to pull away she just held him still fixing him with a look that left him transfixed. It took him a few more tries before he finally convinced her that they had danced enough, and dragged her outside. When they were finally outside he had to laugh at how she was acting. It was a miracle she could walk, and even hold herself up. Yet, her steps were so wobbly that Draco had to hold onto her to make sure she didn't fall.

Ginny scrunched up her nose and frowned. "Are you laughing at me?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Draco raised an eyebrow, smirking. "What if I am?"

"Then I might just have to hurt you," she threatened, poking him in the chest with her index finger.

Draco threw his head back in laughter and looked at her. "Oh, Weasley, I'd love to see you try."

Suddenly Ginny was gasping in laughter, holding her stomach. "Y-you j-just called me W-W-Weasley," she said in between gasps for air as she continued laughing.

Draco raised an eyebrow and watched her. "So, that is your name."

After finally settling herself down she shook her head. "No, my name is Ginevra , Ginny for short. My_ last_ name is Weasley."

Draco smirked. "Fine, _Ginny_."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Would you stop making fun of me," she snapped.

"Why? You just don't understand how much fun it is," he said, smirking as he saw her milky chocolate eyes flash with anger.

Ginny glared and huffed. "Maybe to you, but it's not fun for me, you know!"

Draco continued to smirk. "Oh I know, but it is tons of fun for me."

Ginny didn't respond and before he could comprehend was happening he found her lips being pressed against his, and he blinked in shock. This could not be happening.

Ginny growled as he refused to respond and ran her tongue along his lower lip, begging for entrance. She smirked against his lips as she heard him groan and open his lips, allowing her entrance.

Draco didn't know why he had let himself do it, but he had. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer, closing the distance between them. Ginny, in response, wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes, trying to get closer as the kiss deepened.

Draco gladly explored the cavern of her mouth, enjoying her taste mixed with cherries and alcohol. He ran his tongue along hers and grinned in satisfaction as he earned a moan from her. Reluctantly he pulled away, both of them gasping for air, and their breathing coming out in pants.

Ginny looked up at him and grinned, and Draco smirked. "Ginny, you're drunk," he drawled, letting himself grin slightly.

Ginny simply smirked and shrugged. "You are too," she replied.

It was true, he was drunk, drunk on her taste. Her taste was so intoxicating that it made him drunk, longing for more. For some reason he couldn't get enough.

With a smirk he brushed his lips against hers and watched as Ginny moaned and her eyes fluttered closed. He groaned as she rolled her hips against his and placed his hand on the back of her neck, tangling his fingers in her hair as he pulled her head towards his, growling.

"You'll pay for that," he growled.

"Oh, I bet I will," she replied wrapping her arms around his neck once more, and pressing her lips against his.

Draco smirked and placed his free hand on her back, tracing various designs on her back through her shirt, earning a moan from her. He took this opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth, earning yet another moan.

Ginny pressed her body up against his, rolling her hips, earning a groan from him, and explored the cavern of his mouth as he was exploring hers. She didn't understand why she was letting herself kiss him, but the smell of his cologne and the taste of alcohol in his mouth made him intoxicating, and she was getting more intoxicated by each passing moment.

Draco ran his tongue along hers once more, getting more intoxicated by taste by each passing moment. He hadn't realized just how intoxicating her taste would be until he had tasted her, and the cherries mixed with alcohol only made it worse.

**X.X.X**

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Okay, this was a plot that had been eating at me for days, so I just had to write a story for it before it left me. So, let me know what you think. Should I continue with this story? Or, if it is really that bad, delete it?  
**  
Review and let me know!**


End file.
